Supernatural Secret
by Vampirebite801
Summary: Haruka Nanami goes to Saotome Academy- a school for supernatural beings who live on earth. There is one problem though. Haruka is hiding a secret- a secret that could bring about the end of all the supernaturals. So, as you can see, she has a bit of a problem. Now she only has to ask herself one vital question: How long can she keep a secret? (also features Quartet Night & Cecil)
1. Introductions

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new story! Please remember that I DO NOT OWN Uta no Prince-Sama! Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

You know what Saotome Academy is right? It's a school run by Shining Saotome himself, built to teach idols and composers who are new to the entertainment industry right? Yeah, in some respects that's true. What people seem to miss out though, is the fact that that wasn't the initial reason Saotome Academy was built. The real reason was to hide the prince's and princesses of the supernatural world, in a place where nobody would think to look. By the supernatural, I mean ghosts, ghouls, vampires, werewolves, fairies, angels, elves, wizards, witches, devils, shapeshifter's and anything else that you would think only belongs in fantasy. This school hides from the sight of human society and any exterminators who are fixated on destroying all the supernatural. The only thing about this particular school though, is that it hides right under their noses as the students bask in the light of fame and glory. It's the ultimate facade and so far, it was working. As I said before, Saotome Academy doesn't just hide any supernatural, it hides the royalty of the supernatural world though, in some cases, it does accept any supernaturals with a scholarship. This place, is where our story begins- with a girl with golden eyes, who's only just been excepted into this prestigious school. This girls name is Haruka Nanami, and she has a secret. A supernatural secret.


	2. Queen

**Hey Guys! Remember, (no matter how much it disappoints me) I DO NOT OWN Uta no Prince-Sama!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Haruka's POV

I opened the door and flopped onto the bed with a sigh. This was my first week at Saotome Academy and fortunately, we were allowed to stay in our dorm rooms until Monday, seeing as many of us still had to unpack our things. This, I guess, was a good thing because I still wasn't used to being around this many supernaturals. It made me edgy. You see, I have a secret that I have to hide from everyone else in the entire school- no, not just the school, the world.

50,000 years ago, the first supernatural was born- her name was Ichigo. Since Ichigo was the first ever supernatural, she was also the most powerful and used her powers to create more supernaturals to form a small supernatural economy. Because of her amazing powers, she was worshipped by the other Supernaturals and they called her the Queen, mother of all the supernaturals. One day though, a small band of humans came across the village and discovered their secret. Thinking they were all monsters, the humans exterminated the supernaturals, leaving the Queen the only one left alive. Ichigo fled and disappeared and was never found again. However, soon after her disappearance, more supernaturals started appearing in random places across the globe and the supernaturals banded together to become a community once again. Once some of the humans found out again, they vowed to destroy them and named themselves the Exterminators. Each year, on the night of the anniversary of Ichigo's disappearance, the Exterminators mounted an attack against the Supernaturals but each time, when the battle reached it's climax, a girl would walk into the middle of the battle. She would merely reach out a hand and all the exterminators would be blown away by a massive explosion, leaving a few survivors to retreat to safety to plan their next attack. It happened every year for the next 50,000 years, without fail. This girl, the one who walked onto the battlefield, was who the supernaturals believed to be the only living relative of the original Queen and would therefore would be named the new queen before she slipped away into shadows once again.

There were many legends about the Queen, but this was the most well known even though not many people had seen the Queen before. How does this involve me you wonder? Well, I am actually the last living relative of Ichigo and that kind of makes me the new Queen... The thing is, every time the Queen thinks she's about to die, she will go to The Blossom. The Blossom is a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle of the forest that is typically right next to Saotome Academy. The Queen goes to the tree and sings to it. No-one has ever heard the song she sings but she sings it none-the-less. From her singing, The Blossom draws away some of her powers and uses it to create a new heir. The heir is placed in the small cot inside the tree's trunk and lives there until she grows old enough to look after herself. By her living inside the tree, the new Queen gains a bond with The Blossom and can therefore communicate to it and create a new heir from it using her powers. Oh, by the way, each Queen inherits Ichigo's powers, making me the most powerful supernatural on the planet. Yeah, it's a lot to take in, I know. So, now I am where I am now, sitting on my bed in Saotome Academy. Actually, Blossom forced me to go here. She had said something about me and a prophecy that was going to be fulfilled but I can't remember much of it.

I sat up quickly as the doorknob rattled and wiped my thoughts quickly from my mind. The dorms were spell-proof so that witches, wizards and mages and the such couldn't cast any spells or curses on it but who knows what kind of mind-reader could be about to walk into my room- after all, mind-reading isn't affected by spells and who knows what would happen if my secret was discovered! I sighed and slumped back against the pillows as I saw a familiar red-headed witch walk in, a grin spread across her face.

"Hey Tomo-chan." I said and rose to my feet as she approached. Tomochika Shibuya- otherwise known as Tomo-chan- was my roommate, a happy-go-lucky, powerful witch with red curls and matching red eyes. She threw my arms around me in a hug and I laughed. Tomo-chan had been the first friend I'd met at Saotome Academy. She was funny and smart as well as one of the most powerful witches of her age.

"It's lessons tomorrow! I can't wait! How about you?" she asked, pulling me down to sit on the bed next to her. I sighed and wrung my hands nervously. Tomorrow would be the first time that I'd talk to other supernaturals (not counting the time I met Tomo-chan) and I'd always been nervous around other people- probably because I'd spent 13 years in my life, isolated in a tree trunk. Still, Blossom had taught me all the basics (maths, english, science, history etc) but she'd never really taught me the art of socialising. Tomo-chan took my hands in hers and squeezed them reassuringly.

"You'll be fine!" She said and walked over to the wardrobe, getting changed into her pajamas. We changed quickly and I crawled underneath the covers of my bed, my worries about tommorrow invading my mind once again. I forced myself to close my eyes as I grew sleepy. I could only hope that there wouldn't be to many vampires- they would be able to smell the power in my blood, even if they didn't realise I was the Queen straight away. I slowly felt the power of sleep wash over me as the sky outside grew darker. I felt my world fade away and my worries slipped to the back of my mind as I fell into dreams.


	3. Pure

**Hey guys! I DO NOT OWN Uta no Prince-sama! But other than that, please enjoy the story! :D**

**Please tell me what you guys think of the story so far!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun, my thoughts still wandering through my drowsy mind. I stretched out my arms and swung my feet over the side of the bed reluctantly, getting up to wake my roommate. She groaned as I tapped her shoulder and rolled over, stuffing her face in her pillows. I smiled at my friends hate of getting up in the mornings. Sighing in defeat, I went over yo my wardrobe and took out my new uniform, fully pressed and ironed, ready for me to wear (A/N in case your wondering, the uniform is different). I put on the small yellow skirt and pulled the black sweater over my head, the sweaters sleeves were cut off at the shoulders, leaving the white shirts sleeves uncovered. I pulled on my black socks and shoes before looking in the mirror to look at my reflection. The mirror was full-sized so I could see my entire reflection in it. The uniform actually fit me pretty nicely and showed off the curves that would usually be hidden from view. I slowly walked over to the dresser and took out a bright red ribbon before fastening it around my neck in a bow.

The ribbons (or school crest if you were a boy) were what told us what kind of supernatural you were, in this case, my ribbon is red which means that I'm a shapeshifter. I'm not actually a shapeshifter, I'm technically everything which means that I could pass off for anything I wanted. The reason I chose shapeshifter, is because it's the easiest of my powers to use without letting my energy levels slip. Energy is what we refer to as your magic or your powers, but since I have a lot, my energy is easy to sense and that means I have to keep it in check and make sure that it's hidden from prying eyes. That also means that I can't use a lot of my powers because then I would almost certainly let my energy slip out, alerting the entire school to my presence. Actually, many of the supernaturals didn't like the Queen since they thought that she had abandoned them and left them to die which stirred up quite a lot of hatred. I sighed and ran a comb through my hair, untangling the knots. It was a hard life being the Queen. I picked up my stuff and quickly put it all in my bag before going to wake up Tomo-chan again.

"Haruka...go away..." She murmured as I prodded her back.

"No." I said sternly. "You're going to be late." Hearing this, she sat up in bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"7:55."

"CRAP!"

I sniggered as my roommate leapt up and busied herself around the room, her magic assisting her as she got dressed. Tomo-chan's a witch so her ribbon was a bright purple. The red-head scooped up her stuff from the floor and dumped it unceremoniously in her bag. She zipped it up and grabbed my hand before flinging the door open and jumping into the corridor, locking the door as we went out. You see, she couldn't lock it by magic since the room is magic proof (though you can use magic when you were inside it) so Tomo-chan was stuck there struggling with the lock for at least 10 minutes before I managed to intervene and lock it for her. Tomo-chan is probably the smartest and the most powerful witch that ever existed, however when it came to mundane things like locking a door, it took her twice the time as any ordinary person. She shot me a glare and I laughed before we were off again, running down the corridor to our classroom. We stopped outside a large white door with the words 'Room 45' written across it in gold.

"Is this the place?" I asked Tomo-chan who was looking down at our schedule. She nodded vigorously and wrenched the door open, just as the bell rang.

"Safe!" We yelled, just as another voice said:

"Late!" We looked up and saw a pink-haired woman- obviously the teacher- standing at the desk in front of the class, who were already sitting in their seats. The class laughed as we groaned and made our way to two seats in the middle of the classroom. We collapsed into our seats, still panting from our long run as the teacher grinned at us.

"Haruka Nanami and Shibuya Tomochika, if I remember correctly?" She said and we replied with a small "Hai...". The teacher just grinned even more before saying that she'd forgive us this one time. We both smiled in relief and everyone laughed again. I quietly glanced around the classroom, quickly noticing, that there were no vampires in this class. Sitting next to me was a boy with vibrant red hair that had a light blue crest on his black jumper. Werewolf. He wasn't as dangerous as a vampire but he could be a problem nonetheless since he would be able to notice that my scent was fairly unusual, almost straight away. As it was, he was already looking at me, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. I smiled at him and waved my hand a little in greeting. He grinned back before turning to the front of the class. Suddenly, I sensed something alarming. He was a pure!

I'm sure you all know about the different supernaturals, but I haven't told you about the pures yet have I? Each class of supernatural will have several different royal families because they're spread across the entire world, however out of those royal families, there is one that has more power than the rest. They are direct descendants of the first of their kind and have way more power, resulting in them being what we call 'pure'. They don't have as much power as I have but they're not that far behind which means that they would be able to sense my presence easily, making them a huge threat. Even worse, it wasn't just the red-head, I could sense 5 pures in this class alone and there were 12 others scattered around the school. Well, this was gonna be great.


	4. In the Blood

**Wow, so much homework! Sorry if I don't update a lot! Enjoy guys! **

* * *

The second class was finished, I jumped up and ran to the door. I was desperate to escape but before I could get outside, someone grabbed a hold of my hand, stopping me from going any further. I turned around to see the red-headed werewolf. My heart jumped- had he figured it out already?!

"Oh, sorry!" He said letting go of my wrist. "I just wanted to ask your name before you leave." he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, grinning sheepishly. I smiled at him.

"Nanami Haruka, nice to meet you!" I said, bowing down.

"Oh! Please don't bow! My name's Ittoki Otoya." He said, laughing.

"Hey, Nanami-chan, are you a shapeshifter?" He asked me. I nodded.

"That's cool! I'm a werewolf and I just had to make sure because your scent is...interesting..." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said before turning around. "See you around Ittoki-kun." I walked to the door and I heard it slam shut behind me. Walking, to my dorm room I tried to keep my pace even. That had been close! I thought he'd sensed my powers already. I was so busy thinking that I wasn't bothering to look where I was going and I bumped into a dark-haired guy. I was so surprised that I dropped my stuff on the floor and I had to bend down to pick it up. I reached out to pick up my new textbook but another hand got their before me. I looked up and gasped. The dark-haired man I'd bumped into was Hayato-sama!

When I refused to go to Saotome Academy, Blossom had shown me a few videos of Hayato aka Ichinose Tokiya- a new idol who's voice I instantly fell in love with. During that time, I'd felt lost and abandoned and Hayato's voice helped me. He was the reason I'd come to this academy. Yes, Blossom had forced me to go here but the other reason was because Hayato inspired me. He made me want to make people happy with my own songs.

I blushed pink and hastily thanked him before running away as fast as I could. When I got inside the safety of my dorm room, I dropped all my stuff and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Without bothering to get dressed, I closed my eyes as sleep over took me.

* * *

Otoya's POV

I sat on the window ledge, admiring the moon from where I sat in my dorm room. I couldn't get that girl out of my head- she'd said her name was Haruka. Somehow, I was drawn to her- her smile was as bright as the sun and when she laughed it sounded like tiny tinkling bells. Her golden eyes seemed to draw you in with their shine and her hair was the colour of a beautiful sunset. Her red ribbon said that she was a shapeshifter but she didn't smell like one. Shapeshifters always smelt somewhat like citrus, she smelt like strawberries and vanilla. It didn't make sense. Somehow, I could sense...power... It just seemed to radiate off of her Making her even more noticeable. All through lessons, I couldn't stop staring at her. What's wrong with me?! Why can't I stop thinking about her? I sighed in frustration as my roommate- Ichinose Tokiya- glanced at me.

"What's wrong, Otoya?" He said, looking at me.

"There's this girl in my class called Haruka...I just can't get her out of my head..."

"Haruka? Haruka Nanami?"

I looked up at him in shock.

"You know her Tokiya?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She ran into me earlier. I think she's a Hayato fan because she dropped a CD with my face on it."

I laughed at his disgruntled expression. (A/N In this version, everyone already knows that he's Hayato)

"Isn't she a shapeshifter?" Tokiya asked me as a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, she is but what confusing me is that she doesn't smell like a shapeshifter, she smells like strawberries and vanilla..." Tokiya raised his eyebrow at me and I blushed. "What?! I'm just saying!" Suddenly Tokiya's face went serious again.

"Wait. You can smell blood can't you Tokiya? Since you're a vampire and all... Did you happen to smell Nanami's?"

"Yeah, I did. As you said, she doesn't smell like a shapeshifter and her blood is filled with raw power. It felt like she was trying to block some of her power so nobody would notice but some of it still lies in her bloodstream. You wouldn't be able to sense it unless you were a pure like me but what I still don't understand, is why she'd want to hide it... Is she trying to keep her powers a secret or something?" I shrugged and he sighed in defeat, laying back on his bed as I turned off the lights.

"We can find out in the morning." I said, "Syo might be able to give us some answers since he's a pure shapeshifter." Tokiya replied with a quick yes and didn't speak anymore. I turned over in my bed, my eyes fixed on the moon outside as I thought. My mind was filled with questions that begged for answers and I couldn't get to sleep at first. Then my eyes started drooping, my mind grew drowsy and when I couldn't take anymore, I closed my eyes and I slept.

* * *

**How was that guys? Any good? Please review!**


	5. Visions

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Haruka's POV

I slumped into my chair and sighed, laying my head on the table. Tomo-chan had gotten sick today and I wanted to look after her but she kept saying she was fine and forced me to go to class. Even so, I was still worried about her. I was still thinking so I didn't notice when Ittoki-kun slid into the chair next to mine, watching me quietly.

"Nanami-san?" His voice jolted me out of my daze and I sat up quickly, blushing with embarrassment.

"Ah, Ittoki-kun." He looked at me with concern and when he asked me what was wrong, I told him what had happened with Tomo-chan.

"Ehhhhh? She's sick? I hope she gets better soon..." He said, biting his lip, anxiously. I nodded and Ringo-sensei, the pink-haired teacher from yesterday (according to Tomo-chan he's a really famous idol transvestite) walked in.

"Good morning everyone! We're going to have a few guests today!" He said.

Whispers started up and my head snapped up in surprise. Great. I could sense 4 other pures standing outside the door, all emanating pure energy. I tried to keep my energy levels low as the 4 students walked into the room, coming to a stop and standing behind the desk. One had dark ginger hair that reached his shoulders, and piercing icy blue eyes. Already half the girls were swooning, and he quickly threw them a wink, making some of them faint. Another of the guests was Tokiya, the one who I'd bumped into the other day or- in other words- Hayato-sama. He was staring at me intently and I tore my gaze from his, noticing that his school crest was a pitch black meaning: vampire. I felt my magic surge up a bit as it struggled to throw up a stronger barrier and the pures turned to look at me, tilting their heads in curiosity. I quickly turned to look at the last 'guest', trying to avoid their stares. The last pure was quite short and his blonde hair made his sky blue eyes stand out even more. He had a hat that sat on his head on a jaunty angle, which suited him quite well and made him seem taller than he actually was. A grin was plastered across his face as he waved at Ittoki-kun. Ittoki smiled, waving back at the other pure. Ringo-sensei clapped his hands.

"Well, I'll leave you to get to know each other a bit." He said and just walked out. I gaped in disbelief. How many teachers do you know who'd do that?! I watched as the so-called 'guests' went around the classroom, greeting everyone one by one. Taking advantage of this rare moment of freedom, I pulled out my music books and started writing down the notes, quietly humming to myself.

Tomo-chan and Blossom had both taught me quite a lot about music and I'd fallen in love with it almost straight away. Since this was a music school, I'd decided to take the composer course, meaning that I had to write music for the people in the idol course to sing. It was hard work but I was enjoying every second of it.

"Nanami-san!" I turned around and saw Ittoki waving at me from the other side of the classroom. I smiled and waved back, picking up my books and walking over to him. The three guests were lounging on the desks watching as I approached, nervously. Ittoki sat in one of the chairs by the window, 3 other guys who I'd seen a few times in class before, all sat next to him. I smiled at them and they smiled right back as Ittoki gave the introductions.

"Hey Nanami! Come sit down!" He patted the space on one of the desks and I sat down, my hands still clutching my books.

"Guys, this is Nanami Haruka, she sits next to me in class." He said and the boys nodded at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aijima Cecil." Said one boy with dark hair and emerald green eyes. I didn't even need to look at his crest to realise he was an angel. He smiled kindly at me and I smiled back. The blonde-haired 'guest' raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo! I'm Kurusu Syo but you can just call me Syo." He said and I noticed that his crest was a blood-red like mine, which could only mean: shapeshifter. I would have to be careful around him since a shapeshifter can see the energy source of another shapeshifter which would mean, whenever he was near me, I would have to mask my other energy sources. It'd be a pain to do but I can't take any chances, right?

The next person, sat on the right of Ittoki and had dark hair and midnight blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Nanami-san. My name is Hijirikawa Masato." He said and I smiled at him which made him blush slightly. His navy-coloured crest meant that he was a wizard.

The person on Masato's right had strawberry-blonde hair and dark green eyes, hidden behind a pair of big glasses. His crest- which was light green in colour- stated that he was an elf (A/N not the kind that your thinking of now- oh, we'll get to that later...)

"Hey Haru-chan! My name's Shinomiya Natsuki!" He said, brightly.

"Hey Shinomiya-san!" I replied, with equal happiness.

Next in line was Hayato-sama- no, sorry, Ichinose-san. He sat on the edge of one of the desks, watching me intently as he introduced himself. SuddenI remembered- he was a vampire. I strengthened the barrier around my energy source more, masking it so that it would hopefully block it out. He and the other 7 pures didn't do anything so I was unsure as to if they'd sensed my energy of not.

The last person in group was the ginger who had been flirting with the girls earlier. With his pink crest, he was definitely a succubus (A/N if you don't know what that is, look it up or I may explain in more detail later). He gently took one of my hands and laid his lips on it. I blushed and he looked up at me.

"Hello, lady. My name's Ren, Jinguji Ren." He said. I muttered a quick greeting back and he let go of my wrist, letting it fall to my side.

"Hey Haru-chan?" I turned towards Natsuki and he tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"Are you a pure?" He asked as the others looked up at me, eyes filled with curiosity. I smiled at him.

"No, I'm not Shinomiya-san, but I'm guessing that all 7 of you are?" I already knew that they were all pures but it might make me less suspicious if I pretended I didn't. They nodded and I smiled at them.

"Nanami-san, what's that?" Ittoki-kun pointed to my book and I let him take it quietly from my arms. He opened it and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I write all my music in there." I said as the boys crowded around the little book, trying to get a good look at it. They sat there, in silence for a bit before looking back at me, the joy written over their faces imminent. I giggled at their shocked looks.

"Nanami-san, you wrote all this...?" Tokiya asked me and I nodded.

"Woah, this is amazing Haruka-san!" Said Syo, amazed. I blushed and smiled at them.

I managed to get out a small "Thank you, minna!" just before I heard a scream from the forest. I snapped my head up suddenly, staring outside the window. Was that...Blossom?!

* * *

I dropped all my stuff on the floor and ran out the classroom, dodging past students in the corridor. I ran to the door before leaping outside and running towards the forest as fast as I could, Blossom's scream still echoing in my ears. To make things easier whilst running, I shapeshifted into a fox, leaping over tree trunks and leaves as I went. I ran as quick as lightening, towards where the scream had come from, hoping that everything was alright. Soon, I reached a massive clearing in the forest where there was a massive cherry tree. I raced towards it, changing into my half-human half-fox form as I ran (my normal self but with fox ears and a tail). I waved my hand, opening a small hole in the invisible shield that protected it and the creatures inside. I heard a faint woosh as the barrier closed up behind me and I ran to the tree trunk, putting a hand on the branch.

"Blossom! Whats wrong?!" I asked her frantically. Her leaves rustled faintly in a silent cry for help but she calmed down slightly at my touch. I felt power being slowly drawn out of the air and a girls figure, completely made up of cherry blossom petals (A/N like the ones from Narnia), appeared before me. She ran towards me and threw her arms out, enveloping me in a massive hug. I hugged her in return, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"You had another vision didn't you?" I whispered to her and she nodded into my shoulder. I let her go and she took a step back.

"What was it about this time?" I asked. In reply, she stuck out her hand, palm up and motioned for me to grab it. I did and suddenly bright flashes and bangs reached my ears.

* * *

All I could see was fire. Fire burning as bright as the sun. There were Exterminators everywhere, holding guns and firing at the supernaturals who were struggling to defend themselves. Tanks stood behind the army of Exterminators, the black metal mixing in with the colours of the smoke and ash. There in the middle of the fight stood the cherry blossom tree-or in other words, Blossom herself since she is the spirit of the tree. The barrier surrounding the tree was flashing a different colour every time it was hit. Then suddenly, in a flash of white light, the barrier shattered into a million pieces, leaving the tree unprotected and vulnerable. The exterminator tanks fired and I watched dumbstruck as they grew ever closer to the tree before- BANG!

The smoke cleared, revealing me, standing there covered in blood and ash, lowering my hand again as I the barrier I had created disappeared. Standing behind me were 11 figures, to shrouded in smoke for me to make out. The figures leapt into action as the other me shouted some words to them that I couldn't make out. Their fighting was so quick that my eyes couldn't follow the attacks so I just watched my other me as she defended the tree from the bullets and Exterminators. Suddenly, there was a big bang and the fighting froze. The other me turned around as if in slow motion her eyes widening, her mouth gaping open in a silent scream...as the tree exploded in a burst of fire that reached the sky. The other me stood frozen as silent tears, poured down my face the shock obviously to hard for me to register. An opening appeared in the fire, only for a split second, but enough for me to get a glimpse of another figure, standing amongst the smoke as her hair was blown behind her. Me. Shock coursed through my body as the girl disappeared back into the shadows. It was impossible- how could there be two of me?!

The other me had obviously seen her and tears gushed down her face as her expression darkened. She bowed her head, her hair falling to cover her face. Her comrades ran towards her, yelling her name but she threw her arms open, an invisible wind throwing the 11 mystery people backwards. They landed on their feet so they weren't injured but when they tried to run forwards again, Exterminators started attacking them again, fiercer than ever.

The other me just stood there, amongst the carnage, her tears running down her face in small rivers. Then, suddenly, admidst the fire, the ash, the smoke, the war, the blood, the death, the screams, the yells and the cherry blossoms, she opened her mouth and sang.

* * *

**How did you like that guys? Sorry about it being so long- I think I got a bit carried away there! :)**

**Anyway, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Darkness

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Narrators POV

Her voice was loud, clear and incredibly beautiful but something seemed strange. It was almost...hypnotizing...but the song was menacing and it sent a chill running down my spine. It was somehow...evil...in those few moments...she'd changed...and it wasn't a change for the better. Her song started off slow and deep and you could hear the guitar and violins in the background, the song slowly being spun by the anger and magic she had left. A microphone appeared in front of her, magic swirling around it in small sparks. She grabbed it and threw it into the air, catching it when it fell back down like a professional idol on stage. She held it up to her mouth and danced with a passion as bright as the fire that burned around her. The future Haruka grinned maliciously as the music fuelled her movements.

_Aikatsu- Glass Doll_

_Ranhansha__ suru manazashi_

_Kagamigoshi ni dare ka ga miteru no?_

_Veludo no omoi sora  
Zawameku kaze ga kinō made to wa chigau no yo_

At this point, she was glowing a dark black and had successfully grabbed the attention of everyone in the clearing.

_Koe wo kikasete, sugata wo misete, watashi wo nigashite  
Nē, kagi ga kowareta, torikago no naka hitori, zutto_

The 11 mystery people tried to fight their way through to her, but whenever they got close, they were stopped by a burst of power that flung them backwards. Like a shield that fought back.

_Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama  
Yume wo samayotteru, machikutabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu  
Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute  
Mata kuri kaesu no_

_Mukanjō na alarm  
Hikisaite hoshī kono sekai goto  
Mado wo utsu amaoto ni  
Mimi wo sumashite asa no kehai wo sagashiteru_

Now her clothes were changing from the beautiful white gown that she wore before, to a short black dress. It reached just about half way down her thighs and the skirt of the dress was in short ruffles. The top half was designed like a corset with lace running up the middle. It was strapless and a black rose sat just where the left strap should have been.

_Yoru wa akeru no? Toki wa michiru no? Anata wa konai no?  
Nē, sabita tobira ga, hikari wo tsurete kuru wa kyō mo…_

_Nagai monogatari ne, fukai mori no oku de mezamete nemuri ni tsuku no  
Yume ni tayutau yō ni, mamorarete iru koto mo mamorarete inai koto mo  
Zenbu wakatte irukeredo, hontō wa doko ka anshin shite iru_

* * *

Haruka's POV

By now, the Exterminators had had enough. Immediately they started attacking the other me, throwing everything they had at her. She wasn't fazed by it at all and just waved a hand lazily at them as she laughed. They were thrown backwards into the air and the tanks exploded in a rage of fire. Destruction was all around her, but not one person had even put a scratch on her yet. She was radiating pure dark energy: pure power- and lots of it.

_Ah, konomama koko de kuchite shimaetanara  
Urahara ni naze, kesenai yokan  
Tabidatsu watashi ga iru, itsuka_

I'd had enough. I turned back to Blossom.

"I've seen enough for today." I said. She nodded almost gratefully and held out her hand, creating a small doorway of light in a dark version of my future. We stepped through it, just as the other me caught my eye. I gasped. That's impossible. We come from the past, coming to see this possible future path. We are invisible to anyone living in the time period that we visit. The other me's smile widened and the aura around her darkened a little.

Suddenly, she was in front of me, looking straight into my eyes. We were on the other side of the time-portal (Blossom's way of jumping through time), looking through it like a window. The future me was standing on the other side, a wide grin spread across her face, her eyes glowing a dark red- the colour of blood. She placed her hands against the portal and I felt power surge up suddenly. The portal opened up again, leaving the other me an open doorway for her to step through.

She did and I took a step backwards, panic filling me. The other me tilted her head to the side and smiled. She watched me intently as she continued to sing.

_Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama  
Yume wo samayotteru, machikutabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu  
Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute  
Mata kuri kaesu no_

I gasped when I saw two black angel wings stretch out behind her. You see, I also have wings like that but mine are white. She'd gone too far into the evil side and now she couldn't come back. I glanced quickly around me, checking we were alone before I finally let my own wings unfold.

As I'd told you before, mine are a pure white, with feathers so soft and silky that it could make any angel jealous. Most angels have coloured wings because they're usually not pure. Even the pure angels hardly ever had solid white wings. None of the angels ever have black wings either, seeing as it's technically an impure colour. I swear I heard a gasp come from amongst the trees but I quickly brushed it off, focusing on the more imminent threat. Of course, our wings aren't massive like many people would think. They're only a little bigger than the average fairies wings, making it easier for us to move around during battle and daily life. I stretched my wings to full length in a threatening way. She regarded me for a second before doing the same.

"You shouldn't be here, it's impossible!" I said, angrily. The other me just smiled even more at my outburst.

"I don't remember there being any rules..." She said slyly. I bristled and summoned some energy into my hand to create a bow. I slung an arrow made out of pure energy into it and aimed it at her head.

"Leave. Now." I said "This is your last chance." She just smiled even more and cocked her head to the side. I bristled and released the arrow, letting it fly towards her head. She put her hand out in front of her and caught the arrow in an invisible net of power, immediately slinging it aside so that it smashed against the tree. I lunged at her, summoning two swords into my hands. She copied me and we raced towards each other as we swung. I ducked and slid under her, tripping her up. She landed on her back and I aimed another arrow at her. She rolled over and got to her feet as quickly as possible before aiming a kick at my head. I dodged but she followed it up with a punch to the jaw. I stumbled away and she launched herself at me, bringing out a knife.

I dropped down and aimed a kick to her leg, making her fall to the floor. She growled in annoyance and swiped, scraping my cheek with the dagger. I gasped and held a hand to my bleeding cheek. I stood back up and summoned energy into my hands. She did the same and our auras flared. She snarled at me.

"Enough playing around!"

I ran towards her and she shot beam of energy. I flipped over it, feeling it rush past me. My eyes widened when I felt the power radiating from the shot. It would have vaporised me on the spot. I narrowed my eyes. She really wasn't messing around.

I landed in front of her, and dodged her swipe, moving as quick as lightening around her. I aimed at her back from behind and the energy in my hands exploded outwards, flinging her high into the sky. In mid fall, she controlled her landing and flipped, unharmed to the ground. She put a hand against the earth and whispered something unintelligible. I felt the ground around me shake and huge, thick, rose vines grew around me. They wrapped themselves around my body, encasing me in a chain of sharp thorns. I screamed in pain when they pierced my skin, scratching me. I summoned some energy and increased my body heat, making it as hot as the sun. The plants were immediately incinerated.

The other me snarled and used the wind to throw me against a tree. I struggled to my feet as she tan towards me. I saw her eyes grow red for a fraction of a second as she revealed a set of pearly white vampire fangs. (A/N I told you earlier, Haruka is a mix of all supernaturals since she's the Queen, it only makes sense that the other her is too) I screamed as she sunk her fangs in my neck, taking huge gulps of my blood. Having your blood taken out against your will is probably one of the most painful experiences that ever existed. I pushed her away from me as I felt my body grow weak- as well as her taking away my blood, in my panic, I'd released a massive burst of energy. The flowers around me flourished and the sky suddenly turned a beautiful sapphire blue. The grass was green and animals of all sorts were running around. The cherry blossom tree was in full bloom and I could now feel hundreds of students at the school who had just had their powers increased by tenfolds.

I felt my wings droop and my power shrink down to its minimum. The other me laughed triumphantly. She licked her lips and I groaned, putting a hand against my neck. By taking my blood, she had absorbed some of my energy, making her much stronger then before. She looked down at her hands in awe as her grin grew ever wider.

"Well," She said "It looks like I have enough power to keep myself here for a while. Thanks for that."

She looked at the school in the distance and laughed.

"Looks like I'll be able to have some fun with this one..."

"I...won't let...you touch...anyone..." I forced the words out of my lips, my mouth was suddenly dry and I couldn't form the words properly. She glanced back at me and rolled her eyes.

"Still alive are we? Well, I won't kill you yet...for now, I'll just injure you." She walked over and I braced myself for the pain. She drew her foot back and kicked me in the head. I gasped at the pain and my body fell to the floor. I tried to get up again but I didn't have the energy. She just laughed at my attempt and held her hand above me. She snapped her fingers to her palm and incredible pain ripped through me. It was like a thousand cold knives were slicing at my skin. I felt my consciousness fade a little as pain bloomed all over my body. She kicked me over and over again, taking pleasure in my screams. All I could hear was her laughter ringing in my ears before I slipped away, gratefully into darkness.

* * *

**Phew! That took me ages to write! :) It was worth it though. The next chapter will be in STARISH's POV so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Anyways, do you like this story so far? Reviews are always welcome and they'll let me know what you guys think! :D **

**Hopefully I'll be updating again soon but I can't promise anything because it's Christmas and I'm also working on another Uta no Prince sama fanfic. It's a one-shot for Christmas so I have to make sure that I get it done in time! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! ;)**

**P.S sorry, I REALLY suck at action scenes. I know exactly what they look like in my head, but when I write them down... Oh, I'm sure you know what I mean!**


End file.
